To determine the efficacy of Zovirax for the treatment of chickenpox in otherwise normal adolescents, the safety and tolerance od Zovirax tablets (800mg, 4 times daily for 5 days) in otherwise normal children with chickenpox and to determine if treatment with Zovirax alters the immune response to VZV.